


Poetry Inspired by Obey Me

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: This Poem was originally inspired by the game Obey Me but it morphed into something more. I usually don't post poetry like this on the internet but I thought to share since it is OM related
Kudos: 9





	Poetry Inspired by Obey Me

He fell for Pride, for his need to stand above them all

He fell for Greed, he wanted to Obtain it all

He fell for Envy, a Jealousy of their ties

He fell for a Wrath, born from the Fury trapped within his mind

He fell for a Lust, a Need that warped his mind

He fell for a Gluttony, a hunger to fill the Void

He fell for Sloth, wanting to pass the time in the oblivion of dreams

He was Pride

He was Greed

He was Envy

He was Wrath

He was Lust

He was Gluttony

He was Sloth

He was everything that warped the mind, twisted the Soul

He cast out all Light

To wallow in the Dark

Fallen from Heaven

Cast into Hell

He was the embodiment of Sin

Living in the minds of All


End file.
